islandofsodorfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:99.49.57.58
Welcome Hi, welcome to Thomas and Friends Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the James page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Fanfiction But will these characters I posted be on Fanfiction someday? ( 20:47, May 17, 2012 (UTC)) Welcome to my Talk Page! Welcome, TT&F fans! As many of you are wondering, "Why are you putting soo many engines on this site?" ''' '''The answer is because since I have read many fanfiction stories and seeing pictures in my mind, I have decided to rank up my courage and put characters on this site, just in case, you want to use them in your fanfiction stories. Now, this question is pretty simple, and you guys are wondering, "How can I do that?". The answer is to comment on the talk page or go to the following sites: Miller or Winnie. The next question you are probably wondering is, "Why can't you put accents on them?" The answer is mainly because this summer has gotten very busy and I'm still busy on the overhaul for me to be Really Useful and I don't have enough time of put any accents on the rest on the engines. Next question you are asking is, "Is Katsu part of the Valley Railway too?" That question is silly, but yes, all of the Valley Railway engines are part on now the North Western Railway. Next question you are asking is, "Why are all the engines joining the Fat controller's railway?" The answer is because many of the railways had to be built upon minor accidents and they had to close them down. The last question you ask is, "Whenever we see the Miller page, why is he the same size as Percy?" The answer is because since Percy was built the same class, Miller was built in that way too, so Miller was called "Granpuff" just like Duke is. If you have any more questions for me, please post them next to this talk page. And remember to be Really Useful and to post on this talk page if you want to use any of the engines on the railway. Just type in their name and i'll probably consider it. Thank you very much for ready this! Reply to your message That's right, not even the word "girlfriend" or "boyfriend" is ever mentioned anywhere in the Thomas stories or on the Thomas Wiki. And furthermore, I did the right thing to remove that piece of text I deleted was copied (or should I say plagiarized) from another website with Sonic characters involved, because the person who did this thought Amy Rose was a counterpart of Rosie. But the real truth is, unlike Amy, Rosie fell in love with Thomas once, only ONCE, but never after that. Plus, she would never get mad at anyone or even drive herself to violence because she's one of the friendliest engines in the series. Only Emily does that (that is, as of Season 8). And to me, Rosie being pink and only loving Thomas a lot in one episode is not enough proof to show that Amy should be Rosie's counterpart. Amy is actually more like Emily, because of her personality, attitude towards others, and all that other stuff. FirePuppy (talk) 13:49, December 26, 2012 (UTC)